


Stiles's unexpected Valentine

by raindancemaggie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feral Derek, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Sterek Secret Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindancemaggie/pseuds/raindancemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run-in with hunters, Derek goes feral. </p><p>On the other side of the town, Stiles is having the worst Valentine's Day ever and nothing can change it. Not even an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles's unexpected Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for prismacolourpencils on tumblr for Sterek Secret Valentine. I read her prompt on her blog and I took it and just ran with it. I'm not quite satisfied with it, I could've done so much more. But! It is what it is. 
> 
> Also, an ENORMOUS thank you to my dearest kkartter.tumblr.com who was such a huge help with this, go send her some love, she's amazing!
> 
> If I missed any tags, or if you spot a mistake in this, please let me know!

Derek runs.  
  
He doesn’t know where he’s going, he just knows that he has to get _there_ so he lets his senses lead him without much rational thought - not that he’s at all capable of something like rational thought  in his current state. Somewhere in the back of his mind he can feel his alpha calling him, ordering and begging to come back, and Derek, for the first time in his life, doesn’t obey his alpha and keeps running.

It smells like home, but not the way that pack smells home, it smells like his and _only his_ home, and love and spring and forest after heavy rain and vanilla and sunshine and energy and laughter and happy. And Derek just wants. His wolf is howling inside his head but he doesn’t let it out, he doesn’t have time to stop and give in to the urge to let everyone know that he found it. He found _his home_.

***

Stiles really hates Valentine’s Day.

And yes, he’s aware how pathetic he sounds because the only people who hate Valentine’s Day are the ones who don’t have anyone to spend it with and those who think that hating Valentine’s Day makes them look cool and better than everyone else. Stiles falls into the first category since this is the first year _ever_ (or at least the first year since his mom died and it suddenly became lame to spend Valentine’s with your dad watching action movies and refusing to talk about his mom), that he’s spending it alone.  
  
When they were ten, Stiles and Scott decided to spend every Valentine’s Day together until the day they die because Valentine’s was all about love and they loved each other the _most._ Ever since, the two of them would spend the entire day giving each other ridiculous and cliche presents and go to the movies and leave notes in each others lockers and for a few years the entire school thought that they were dating. Well, they weren’t. It’s just that their bromance is epic and as such deserves to be flaunted in other people’s faces (not that anyone was envious of their friendship, people usually ignored them). So, now that Scott actually had a girlfriend who he can spoil with romance (something Stiles is proud of because he likes to think that he is responsible fot Scott’s smoothiness when it comes to romancing - after all, Scott did practice it on him -  not that anyone would agree with him but still), Stiles is all alone on Valentine’s for the first time in his life.  
  
That’s why Valentine’s Day finds Stiles in his room, lying on his bed and staring at the cieling, listening to Adele. Okay, he’ll admit, he’s kinda pathetic. Ish. Patheticish. Is that even a word? Stiles decides that it is, because it describes him perfectly.

Just as Adele hits the high note and Stiles tries to copy her, something crashes into his room through his window and Stiles tumbles to the floor with a high pitched scream and for a moment, he feels proud that he was finally able to hit the note. But, that something - or rather someone? what? - that landed into his room is standing directly above him and this time Stiles doesn’t feel proud of the scream that fights its way out of his mouth.

***

Derek found it.

And it’s so beautiful.

He wants to lick it all over and smell it and mark it and make it his so that nobody can take it away from him. 

***

The Creature - Stiles is still not sure what he’s looking at, it looks human but with a weird woolfy face- wtf? - so Stiles decides to call it The Creature, his brain is kind of on high alert, it doesn’t have power to think of something more creative - is now lying on top of Stiles, rubbing his head all over Stiles’ chest and Stiles screamed himself raw so his throat is out of commision and he just lies there. Completely still. He’s holding his breath, unsure if he’s allowed to move. He slowly moves his hand and tries to touch, or maybe push The Creature but when his hand comes into contact with its bicep, The Creature starts to purr. Or something. He’s not sure what that noise is, but it sounds a lot like purring.

-‘Oooookay, big guy. You are a guy, right? I mean, I didn’t get a good look at you but judging by the absence of pressure on the part of my body where your boobs are supposed to come in contact with it, it kinda looks like you’re a dude. Or maybe not, I don’t know. I’m not here to tell you what you are, you can identify as whatever. It’s all cool with me. ‘  
  
Did he mention that he rambles when he’s nervous? It’s an unfortunate trait to possess.  
  
The creature lifts its head and licks Stiles’ neck.  
  
-‘Gross, dude. What the fuck?’

He tries to wiggle his way out from beneath the gigantic mass that’s lying on top of him, but it’s useless. The Creature is too strong and too heavy. And the fact that he’s not freaking out is starting to freak Stiles out. Besides the initial shock of seeing the thing, he’s feeling calm and it’s disturbing. Some weird as fuck thing crashed into his room, parked itself on top of him and is now licking Stiles’ throat and rubbing its impressive stubble all over and Stiles feels calm. Calm? (Also,it feels like another feeling is fighting its way to the surface, and Stiles is not comfortable thinking about that, no matter how good the body on top of his feels).  What the everloving fuck is wrong with him? He should be trying to get away, scream some more, call his dad, bash The Creature’s head in with his baseball bat, but no. Stiles’ hand decided to start petting the thing. Ugh. He needs to take control over his body, right now. (Also, can someone get the message down to his nether regions to stay the fuck down?)

He gently cups The Creature’s head in his palms and lifts his head to stop The Creature from licking and nuzzling him. When he looks into it’s eyes, he’s surprised by the unusual color. The creature tries to smile, but its fangs - FANGS? Brain, why aren’t you freaking out? - are kind of making it difficult and it looks disturbing and hilarious at the same time. Stiles stiffles a laugh, because surely, laughing in it’s face is not a good thing. Creature just looks at him and does a weird thing with it’s nose, like it’s sniffing the air and let’s out a satisfied rumble.  
  
\- ‘Okay, here’s the thing, dude. You’re kinda heavy and my back is starting to hurt. Could you, maybe, get off me? Pretty please?’ -  He didn’t expect The Creature to listen to him so he’s pleasently surprised that it slowy gets up and helps Stiles get on his feet as well. It doesn’t let go of his hand, and Stiles notices the sharp looking claws but also the way The Creature is holding his hand so gently and making sure that the claws dont’ hurt Stiles. Unsure of what to do next; Stiles tries talking to it. Maybe it’ll talk back. Or not. It doesn’t matter, Stiles can talk for both of them.  
  
\- ‘Okay, not that I’m not grateful for your sudden and totally unexpected visit on this dreadful and suck-y day, but I gotta ask, man. Who are you? Or more importantly, _what_ are you? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure you ain’t human. Can you even talk?’ - Stiles asks, trying to get to the bottom of this.  
  
The Creature just looks at him and cocks its head to one side, and Stiles has to laugh. It looks so cute like this - not that there’s anything cute about fangs and claws, and glowing blue eyes and pointy ears at all but on this guy, with its gentle hold on Stiles’ hand and its cocked head like it’s trying to make sense of Stiles’ words, it makes for a cute visual.  
  
\- ‘Okay, guess that’s no to talking. Huh. Look, I don’t know why you came here - No, you cannot lick my face - Goddamn it! Stop!’ - Stiles tries to brake free of its hold and it lets him and Stiles stumbles a few steps back and the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed. The Creature stays in the same spot with a sad look on its face. Stiles sits on his bed and tries to make sense of all this. The Creature starts whining and Stiles’s heart breaks because it sounds so sad and when he lifts his gaze from the carpet and sees how The Creature is folding in on itself with its eyes downcast, still whining, Stiles lets out an exasperated sigh and stands up and goes to stand in front of it.  
  
It makes no sense to Stiles whatsoever why this is happening, but he doesn’t feel scared at all. If anything, he kind of feels fond of this ugly but cute looking thing in his room.  
  
He was lonely and bored and felt sorry for himself this whole day and now there’s something to take his mind of his sad, lousy life and he’s not planning on letting go of it. 

So. Stiles carefully takes The Creature’s hand with his and with the other, he lifts The Creature’s head and looks him in the eyes. And wow. Stiles thought that Scott had the most epic puppy dog eyes and boy, was he wrong about that. The Creature’s eyes look like in one of those manga comics - huge and glistening - and Stiles just gives up.  
  
\- ‘Oh, fuck it.’ - He hugs The Creature, throwing his arms around its shoulders and tilting his head to one side, giving The Creature better access to his neck. He doesn’t know why he did it, but it just felt right. And he’s proven right when The Creature nuzzles his neck and starts purring again. He feels soft licks on the sensitive skin behind his ear and he giggles. Yes, giggles like a twelwe-year-old school girl but he can’t help himself. The creature rubs its hands all over Stiles’ back and Stiles’ whole body _tingles_ and he feels warm and sleepy all of a sudden.  
  
He closes his eyes and let’s The Creature cuddle him vertically.  
  
***

Derek is happy. His wolf is elated.  
  
Everything smells like love and home and vanilla and forest after heavy rain and energy and happy and laughter and _mate._

And his mate is hugging him.

***

His legs are starting to hurt and his neck feels weird from being bent at an akward angle for the past half an hour.

-’Hey, big guy? How about we move? I’m kind of uncomfortable in this position. And also, I need to know your name and I’m guessing you’re not always like this so I hope you’re gonna be okay by tomorrow because now we’re moving to my bed because I’m so sleepy and tired; I had an emotionally exhausting day and then you showed up and we can talk in the morning, hopefully and - Are you _carrying_ me to my bed, dude? Great. I feel like a princess. Exactly what I needed. Also, how about - Okay, I’m shutting up now.’

The Creature carefully puts Stiles on his bed and tucks his large - and muscular, _very_ muscular, not that Stiles noticed - body next to Stiles’, puts his head between Stiles’ head and shoulder, inhales deeply and lets out a contented sigh. Stiles turns his body to face The Creature and hugs it, his arm over its waist and slowly starts falling asleep. His last thought is how this isn’t exactly how he envisioned this years Valentine’s but it sure is far better than what he was doing a few hours ago. Also, cuddling. Isn’t that, like, the ultimate goal of the Valentine’s Day? To have someone to cuddle. The fact that he’s currently cuddling a wolfy-human hybrid - or something like that - is something he’ll gladly think about tomorrow. For now, he’ll just sleep and feel content.

***  
  
-’ Yeah, don’t worry, Talia. He’s safe here. I won’t wake him. You can come get him in the morning.’-  

Sheriff Stilinski stood in the doorway of his son’s bedroom with his phone pressed to his ear, talking to Talia Hale. His eyes are firmly on the two figures on the bed. One of them is his son and the other Derek Hale, soundly asleep in each other’s arms, their limbs intertwined and Stiles’ head tucked under Derek’s chin.  
  
Sheriff chuckles and mutters to himself, already getting ready for _the conversation_ in the morning. His wife was right, he should’ve let her tell Stiles everything while she was still alive, but he gusses that it’s too late now. Stiles will know everything soon enough. He silently thanks heavens and his wife that he won’t have to do this by himself, at least he’ll have Alpha Hale’s help.  
  
With one last glance at the sleeping figures, he closes the door and goes downstairs to pour himself a drink. Tomorrow will be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr - i-am-sterekd.tumblr.com


End file.
